You Can Only Hope
by offtolimabean
Summary: One-shot! Post-SLS. How did Kurt feel after Blaine sang to Jeremiah? His reaction to the Gap Attack in true Kurt Hummel fashion.


**A/N: I made this because I believe that even though Kurt's hurting, he still finds a way to be funny and witty. He's that awesome:D**

* * *

I promised myself that I would never go into another GAP store again after that embarrassing incident when my dad called my name out of the crowd of shoppers while wearing his supposedly "sexy" bunny outfit during the Halloween sale. I remember trying to hide behind a mannequin and face-palming, mentally scolding myself for forcing my dad to get a costume for the party.

Yet, here I am, in the GAP store, watching the boy I'm madly in love with serenade a guy who doesn't even have fashion sense! (No offense, bitch but you stand in the way of me and my love life and I'll ruin you.) Oh grilled cheesus! I am so deeply offended. Hey Blaine, guess what? He's not into you! But I most definitely am! Can't you see me here? Hellooo?

Ugh. Never mind. I'll just go. You probably don't need me here anyway, considering I haven't been harmonizing in the last few minutes and isn't the performance just going….swell? I've had enough of all the chasing around

Why does everything that's happening around me end up with me locked in my room crying like a baby? It ALWAYS ends up like that. Starting with that time when Finn called our room decoration FAGGY (I personally thought it was totally awesome). Then that time when they didn't give me a chance to sing my favorite Broadway musical song, 'Defying Gravity'. There's also that time my dad got a heart attack, that time when Karofsky kissed me (well, I spent all my tears in the locker room and just rubbed my mouth clean with soap in my room. But still.), that time you told me to fit in because I wanted too much attention and finally that time when you said that we we're serenading Hippie-haired guy instead of me (I mean seriously!).

But now, I can't do that because we live in the same dorm room. Then you'll be asking me with this question that goes like "_why did you leave? You missed the best part! He got fired and told me that he wasn't interested in me. Then, he told me that I was underage and that he'll probably get arrested if we did get together. Isn't that weird?" _(What? A boy's allowed to dream right?) Anyway, I'll fumble with words because honestly? I don't know what to say to you without our relationship I mean "friendship" being screwed up or well, _**awkward.**_

Well, at least I made it into the parking lot….where I just realize that you we're my ride here. _Damnit._ Great. Now I'm gonna hear you ramble about Jeremiah to no ends. Why cheesus? Why? Why does Blaine have to be oblivious that every time he mentions the word "friend" to me, my heart breaks just that more? You we're supposed to see right through me, Blaine (Not what all of you are thinking about. Just saying.) You were supposed to see right through my "tough" façade and tell me it's gonna be okay. But it isn't. Because your heart doesn't beat faster when I'm around like mine does when you're around. Because your heart doesn't do a leap whenever I smile like when mine does when you smile. Because you don't feel like flying when you hear me sing just like I feel when I hear you sing. Because you don't think my laugh is the most beautiful sound you've ever heard because yours certainly is. Because you don't get lost in my eyes like I do when you look at me. And most of all because you don't love me like I love you, Blaine Everett Anderson. There I said it.

Oh Great Alexander McQueen! When did I start crying? Now my eyes are gonna be all red and puffy and I DO NOT want to look like that in public. Now it's all misted up. I can barely see anymore. It's a good thing that this bench is here before I fall on my knees and start sobbing like a little girl who doesn't get the new Barbie doll. I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I made all those fantasies (Fully-clothed, may I tell you) in my head about you and I. About _us_. For the universe to just bitch-slap it on my face and say that this is not reality. That reality is what's true and what's going to happen. That reality can bring what your heart has been looking for but it can also bring you the very reason your heart shatters into millions of pieces. That you can only hope…

* * *

**A/N: Hello there! this is just some drabble that i thought of after watching Silly Love Songs for the hundredth time. To all those who are reading Stuck in the Middle, I am truly sorry:c I'm almost done typing it, though so don't worry! So I have just discovered the horizontal line...Yay! partaaay! Anyway, if you haven't read the others, please do. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
